Cloud Continuity
Many choices in the Sorcery! series are quite important, some so important that making use of a cloud save will result in major or minor story and dialogue changes. As well as maintaining a full inventory, using these cloud saves can invoke special events... Sorcery!: The Shamutanti Hills Note: All changes happen because of the use of a New Game+ save from a previous playthrough of the series. From New Game+ * If the player begins with a New Game+ save, they are not allowed to have a spellbook from Analand and the Sightmaster Sergeant will gift the Analander with a Jewel-Studded Medallion. They are only given eight gold pieces, and can choose to take half or none. * As soon as they leave Analand, the bitter air will reduce the Analander's maximum stamina. ''Sorcery! 2: Kharé: Cityport of Traps'' From Sorcery!: The Shamutanti Hills * If the Analander saves the old man from the guards' prison and also saved the old man from the tree in the Shamutanti Hills, they can muse that they have a habit of saving old men. * If Flanker the assassin was spared, he can be met again in the Festival of Thieves. He can help the Analander gather clues and warn them of portal traps... or win himself out of debt with a game of swindlestones or by saving them from a portal trap. * If Flanker told the Analander of the goblin plot, they can remember this when they encounter the goblin army in the sewers. * If the Analander befriended Glandragor by returning his axe, they can tell the people of Kharé (to their horror) that they are a friend of a friend of Vik, and even be removed from his slave ship should they tell Vik about Glandragor. * The Analander can reveal they know the answers to Lorag's questions if they solved the riddle of Daddy-Ley. From New Game+ * The Analander can leave Kharé to burn without gaining Lorag's curse by using the Jewel-Studded Medallion gifted to them by the Sightmaster Sergeant to float over the gate. * The Gardens of Bria become accessible with the Green Ring obtained in the last game. There, the player can receive a message from Bria herself. Sorcery! 3: The Seven Serpents From Sorcery!: The Shamutanti Hills * If Flanker was spared, he appears on the great bridge regardless of whether or not he was met in the second game. From Sorcery!: Kharé: Cityport of Traps * If Kharé was left to fall, Lorag will replace the Analander's god until they follow a new one. * The Analander can ask Flanker about his lack of debt if it was cleared. * The Analander can use their knowledge that silver weapons kill the undead should they encounter any. * The dwarf on the west end of the great bridge may mention during a game of swindlestones that Vik became First Noble of Kharé and threw open the gates if Kharé was saved. * If Kharé was saved, Lorag will translate the goblins' note for the Analander. * If the Analander asked Shinva for advice, he told them cryptically: “''for sleeping of the Sleepless Ram, seek out the one they call The Sham.” That is the gnome disguise worn by the sorceress Dintainta in the northwest of the Baklands. * Theetah gave the Analander a Serpent Ring if they fed him, so they can speak to the seven serpents. From New Game+ * If the player takes Bria's hints, they can find the Grave of the Invisible Girl. ''Sorcery! 4: The Crown of Kings From Sorcery!: The Shamutanti Hills * If Flanker was spared, he can be encountered again at various points in the journey, and appears in dreams. * Alianna the witch and Glandragor the shopkeeper may also be referenced in dreams as distant memories if they were encountered. * If Jann was befriended and kept safe until the moment they first left, they will be locked in the prison in the Archmage's spiral. From Sorcery!: Kharé: Cityport of Traps * If Kharé was saved, Vik appears as the new First Noble. He is very cheerful and will help the Analander with money or information. The Analander can also use his authority to get into the Archmage's fortress by pretending to be him. * If Kharé was left to fall, Vik is a moody struggling trader with a grudge against the Analander. From Sorcery! 3: The Seven Serpents * If the beacons are unused but all the serpents are defeated (often nicknamed a 'No Beacons, All Serpents' or 'NBAS' run), the Archmage's dialogue upon meeting the Analander will be unique and the ending scroll will not mention that the Analander 'destroyed Timpang'. * If Aliizi was met and befriended, the Analander can meet her again in Mampang. * Dintainta's advice about the Sleeping Ram can be utilised. It can be avoided in its magical tower by singing a song, but only one learned from a guard in outer Mampang. * If the Analander keeps the Sun Serpent Orb, they will still have it in their inventory. If Flanker is alive, a new sub plot begins in which Flanker tells the Analander to dispose of it, this advice appears as a hint, they have a dream in which the serpent urges Flanker to face it, and the Analander may release it at various places in the story. Most notably, it can snap Flanker out of the Crown's influence with no magic at all. Category:Gameplay Category:Trivia Category:Guides